


fire meet gasoline

by poedameroh (howtobottlefame)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/poedameroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux holds him at his beck and call, and he takes it as his duty to appease the anger in him now so that he may use it to his advantage later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire meet gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written and published anything so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Title comes from Sia's song by the same name.

Hux finds him after a trail of broken bodies and expensive machinery taken apart and burnt in uneven cuts. His annoyance is torn between increasing and ebbing away when he finds him, practically vibrating with poorly contained anger, the line of his shoulders tense and the leather of his gloves tight where his fingers curl punishingly around the hilt of his sabre. There is a smear of blood across his mask and even the bright, buzzing light of his sabre cannot tear the General's gaze away. He watches it power off with a click and the console room falls dark again.

"Take it off." His voice is steady as he speaks. Unafraid of the dangerous image in front of him. He hates repeating himself and so waits, long moments until it seems like his command went unheard, but he knows it is unlikely. Just before he considers speaking again, Ren moves, unclasping the mask, and the air in the room shifts when it drops heavily to the floor. 

The air feels suffocating as he looks at Ren's face, all clenched jaw and piercing, angry eyes. The change in atmosphere feels all to real and more like a warning than an illusion, but he pays it no mind. It feels constricting and seems to grow as he steps forward. He is not a man who is easily scared and he knows it will happen before it does, the pressure in his chest lifting off completely as soon as the distance is crossed between them.

"Take your anger out on your Knights, not my officers," his voice leaves no room for disagreement, but it is not the first time he has had to say so and he knows it is likely not to be the last. "I have already given you access to three different training rooms for you to use as outlet for whatever petty tantrums you're throwing, don't make me restrict it to one." He knows mockery and threats will only get a rise out of the man, and soon enough he finds the front of his coat held in a tight fist, Ren's eyes boring dangerously into him.

"Don't..." 

Ren's voice is rough but it trails off and finds Hux undisturbed by it, his own hand calmly reaching up to get a hold of his wrist. "You'll wrinkle it." His touch is unusually soft, the pad of his thumb stroking lightly over a stretch of pale skin just below his wrist and he can see on Ren's reaction that he is taken aback by it, more than likely having expected the same violence offered in return. 

Hux can feel it some times, in the air around them, all the bound energy in Ren, violence cracking through the atmosphere like whisps of wind making the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. It feels to him like a caged animal with only a flimsy lock to keep at bay, bound to break any second. He would not admit aloud the thrill he gets at having all that sheer power under his hand. 

Even the most dangerous beasts can be tamed if you know the right buttons to push. 

A moment passes and then Kylo lets go, his hand falling limp at his side, and Hux has to smirk. "Good boy." 

The look in Kylo's face seems to be torn between anger and something else entirely, something wilder that leaves him frowning in confusion and the air around Hux seems suddenly warmer, caressing over his neck and down his spine. When he presses their lips together, one of the lamps above their heads bursts loudly, noise lost between the deep growl that rumbles through Ren's chest. 

He still seems to vibrate under his touch, tense where Hux touches, his skin alight and the grip of his fingers on Hux's neck too hard, bordering on the side of painful. There is a trail of fading bruises, some darker than the rest, already branding the skin of his neck, continuing below the collar of his uniform, darker and larger where other eyes can't see. It is rough, what they do, a relief to the ever growing stress and demands of their line of work, a constant game of upmanship that follows them to the bedroom, and they rarely leave space for any other kind of intimacy. Ren takes it like he takes everything else, with gritted teeth and a ferocity to him that would be blinding for a lesser man.

Hux kisses him and finds a groan slipping into his mouth as he bites on Ren's lip, just gently, barely even leaving a dent, and he expects it when Ren's grip becomes bruising, forcing his thigh between the General's legs. There is violence in him that Hux can feel burning under his hands, threatening to unleash, but there have already been enough casualties in the ship for one evening, too many losses that Hux will have to deal with eventually. 

He steps back, eyes opening to see Ren's lips trying to follow after him, followed by a scowl when he stays out of reach.

"Perhaps self-control is not a lesson you have yet learned," he suggests and it makes Ren frown. He reaches up just in time to take a hold of Ren's wrist when he reaches up for him, determined to take what he wanted from him. His hold on him is light but yet Ren doesn't pull away, lets him when Hux pushes his sleeve up just enough to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. Just once, feather-light, but it is enough. His eyes narrow in suspicion and this time, when Hux kisses him, he can taste frustration, almost too bitter, against his tongue. 

Like this, raging and with violence threatening to overflow, Ren is predictable at best, and Hux sees it coming long before he is roughly pressed against the nearest wall, his shoulders resenting the rough hit against it, but he lets it be, lets Ren cage him in and only tsks lightly when his lip is bitten sharply enough to draw a drop of blood. 

Like this, with him shaking under his touch, hard under his palm when he slips it between their bodies, he holds more control over Ren than at any other time. He holds him at his beck and call, and he takes it as his duty to appease the anger in him now so that he may use it to his advantage later. 

There's no better beast than a trained one.

He strokes him there, palm rolling against the hardness under his clothes, and when Ren's mouth attaches to his neck and _bites_ , Hux's back arches against the wall. 

There's a quick fumbling of clothes, only what is necessary, and Hux welcomes the two fingers that press lightly over his lips, his gaze firmly set on Ren's when he opens his mouth and takes them in with a swirl of his tongue. He makes a show of it that lasts little before Ren's patience threatens to crumble, testing his self-control before he pulls them out, wet and glistening with saliva, and Hux has to close his eyes as both fingers press at once into him. He rests his head against the wall and his leg is hoisted around Ren's waist, grip bruising against his skin. 

They rarely take their time, always quick and to the point, and it stings a little when Ren stretches him a little too quickly, but it's more on the side of pleasure than anything else, and they have done much worse. 

It's a long, torturous moment when Ren finally starts pressing into him, dragging every inch until he is fully seated inside him, his breathing heavy where he tucks his face to the crook of Hux's neck. He stays like that, unmoving, for long moments until Hux figures he might lose his own mind if he doesn't start moving some time soon. 

"Ren..." 

That does it for him, the broken tone to his voice, syllable stretching for too long, and before he can so much as speak again he has Ren finally pulling back and thrusting into him at the full force of his hips, driving punishingly into him, anger and frustration seeping through the bruising grip on his hips. 

It's not pretty, what they do, it's not soft nor patient the way he presses Hux against the wall, his teeth digging into the crook of his neck, pulling at his hair, fucking rough into him to coax some sound out of him, whatever sound that he swallows greedily. 

Hux presses his fingers into dark hair, pulls and fights to swallow a scream when Ren's thrusts increase in intensity, coaxing his orgasm out of him, blinding, and he lets out a pitiful sound when Ren's pace doesn't slow even after he's gone limp in his grip. He makes use of his body until he gives one, two final, punishing thrusts and comes undone and buried deep inside him, groan rumbling through his chest.

His legs feel heavy when he's put down, and his lungs feel sore as he forces his own breathing back to normal. 

_Pull yourself together._

He pulls his pants back up and smooths the creases from his uniform as best as he can, unwilling to let himself walk out looking anything other than composed. He has to bite the inside of his cheek when he turns his attention back to Ren, looking disheveled and with a wild look to his eyes. The image he paints makes Hux's mouth water. 

"Make good use of the training rooms, before you tear this ship apart." His voice comes only slightly uneven but it is enough, drinking in the sight in front of him before he turns to leave. 

There are always sacrifices to be made in order to keep the galaxy in line. Having Ren tamed under his hand is worth this and whatever else he has to endure. It certainly could be worse.


End file.
